1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear and, more particularly, to headwear with information applied thereto.
2. Background Art
Designers in the headwear industry are constantly seeking out innovative designs and concepts to increase public awareness of, and interest in, their product. One highly competitive area is in baseball-style caps and visors which are offered to myriad different customer bases.
Baseball-style caps and visors are commonly adorned with information related to academic institutions. Typically, this information is provided on the front, external surface of a crown. The information commonly identifies the academic institution and/or an activity and/or department associated with the academic institution. The information has been in the form of color, logos, words, simulations of animate and inanimate objects, etc.
Baseball-style caps are also commonly adorned with the identification of golf courses and sold in pro shops and elsewhere to golfers and golf spectators.
It is also known to place information on a visor or bill projecting angularly away from the crown. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,400, assigned to the assignee herein, discloses an exemplary structure using this concept.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a crown and first and second visor surfaces. The crown has an internal surface for engaging a wearer""s head and an external surface with information thereon relating to a golf course. The first visor surface has information thereon relating to the golf course. The second visor surface has information thereon relating to the golf course that is different than the information on the first visor surface. The first and second visor surfaces are selectively interchangeably mounted to the crown so as to project angularly away from the external surface of the crown.
The crown may have an inverted cup shape for receiving the head of a wearer.
The information relating to the golf course may include at least one color relating to the golf course.
The information relating to the golf course may be at least one of a) a logo, b) written information, c) a representation of at least one of an animate and inanimate object, d) a depiction of a part of the golf course, and e) a depiction of a hole on the golf course.
The information on at least one of the first and second visor surfaces may include the name of a golf tournament.
The information on at least one of the first and second visor surfaces may be at least one of a location, an address, and an electronic mail address.
The first visor surface may be applied to a support layer that is attached to the crown and projects angularly away from the external surface of the crown.
The first visor surface may be attached to each of the support layer and the crown.
The first visor surface may be attached to the support layer using an adhesive.
The first visor surface may be attached to the support layer by stitching.
In one form, the crown has front and rear and laterally spaced sides. With the first visor surface mounted to the crown, the first visor surface has an inverted U shape with an upwardly facing surface portion and laterally oppositely facing surface portions. The information on the first visor surface is located at least partially on one of the laterally oppositely facing surface portions.
In one form, with the first visor surface mounted to the crown, the first visor surface is part of a visor having a peripheral edge having a contour, and the information on the first visor surface follows the contour of the peripheral edge of the visor.
The first and second visor surfaces may each have at least one sheet layer.
The first visor surface may include a sheet, with the information on the first visor surface applied to the sheet before the first visor surface is applied to the support layer.
The information on the first visor surface may be applied by at least one of a dye/paint and embroidery.
Information relating to the golf course may be placed on the external surface of the crown. The information on at least one of the crown external surface, first visor surface, and second visor surface may include a depiction of a part of a golf course.
The part of the golf course may be a hole on the golf course.
The invention is also directed to a headwear piece having a crown and a visor. The crown has an internal surface for engaging a wearer""s head and an external surface with information thereon relating to a golf course. The visor projects angularly away from the external surface of the crown. The visor has a surface with information thereon relating to the golf course that is different than the information on the external surface of the crown.
The information on one of the crown external surface and visor surface may include a depiction of a part of the golf course.
The part of the golf course may be a hole on the golf course.
The information on the other of the crown, external surface and visor surface may be at least one of a) the name of the golf course, b) the identity of a golf tournament, c) the identity of an individual, d) a date, e) a location, f) an address, and g) an electronic mail address.